


Feral

by kaige68



Series: Regret [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, intentionally vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regret what you did, not what you didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)' [Word of the Day](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/46329.html). In my head, this is RPS.

He saw him as feral, which was fitting. Natural and animal-like with his presence, wild and free of civility. And therefore, willing to push where politeness would have made others to back off.

_I want you to be as happy as I am. She’s a great girl, they’re best friends. Don’t you think that would be perfect if it worked out? Best friends with best friends?_

_I’m happy that you’re happy._

_You should be independently happy, don’t you think?_

_I don’t want you setting me up anymore. She’s not what I’m looking for._

_Well, what are you looking for?_

_You._


End file.
